


My Master

by lily18864



Category: Shinhwa, ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily18864/pseuds/lily18864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>特別感謝：rositala</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 特別感謝：rositala

 

文晸赫從後照鏡裡 **瞪著** 他的主人，是的， **瞪著** 他的主人，因為他受僱於鄭家，應該說他們文家世代都與鄭家是主僕關係，他原本以此為榮。但他的少爺卻有個小缺點，他眼裡很小很小的缺點。  
他的主人叫鄭弼教，被人暱稱叫松少，那原是為了分別他與弟弟的原故，他任性的喜歡他遊戲世界裡擁有的那個名字。  
但現實生活中，那個高貴的名字姓氏，如果在西洋來說就是爵位了吧，雖然現在在宮裡他們不這麼叫他，因為他偶爾會討厭那樣的束縛。

而此刻文晸赫卻瞪著他，原本他不應該也不能這樣做的，只是他偉大的主人鄭弼教卻做出敗壞家風的事，他正與一個女人在調情，在大馬路上在他的賓士裡。

此時，他的手機震動了，拿出來一看原來是鄭夫人打了電話過來，文晸赫只好停下車接起電話「是的夫人，我們現在正在回去的路上。」  
聞言鄭弼教停下了動作「呀，不能再等一下嗎？」文晸赫急急忙忙的把電話筒給蓋住。  
「沒關係，我們明天可以再見面不是嗎？」那女人開口，然後又在鄭弼教的耳邊說了幾句話，便下車走了。  
「你看看你破壞我的好事！」鄭弼教拍了一下文晸赫，也不管電話是不是還在接通著。

文晸赫沒有理會抗議的聲音，接起電話說了幾句便掛斷電話，過沒多久綠燈又亮，文晸赫繼續駕駛，「現在去哪？」鄭弼教拿起女人塞在他口袋裡的紙條，不屑的揉掉丟到窗外去，「呀！文晸赫我在問你話！」  
「回家換裝後要參加電影節的開幕式」，文晸赫眼角瞄到他的動作，嘴角一翹，真是個長不大的孩子。  
鄭弼教拿起放在窗延的香菸，打開一點窗隙點上菸吞吐起來，他其實是故意的，剛那個女人長什麼樣子他根本不在乎，現在聞到那過重的香水味，他簡直快窒息了。

  
又把窗戶打開了一點，那個香水味終於是淡了一些。鄭弼教看著文晸赫專心開車的背影，看著看著就呆住了，直到車子因為紅燈停下來，文晸赫轉頭才發現鄭弼教炙熱的視線。  
「少爺...」被這麼盯著看再加上對方還是鄭弼教，讓文晸赫有點害羞，他的耳根子慢慢的紅了起來，不過還好車內的光線不足，沒有讓鄭弼教逮到機會取笑他。  
「我臉上沾到什麼東西了嗎?」文晸赫想要打破這個窘境，「沒有」鄭弼教轉過頭去又踢了椅子一腳暗示他注意前方，文晸赫想起以前小時候他在幫他的少爺考試作弊時，他總是心虛的搔搔頭小舌舔著上唇，就像現在這樣，耳朵跟自己一樣也紅了。

車子開往回家的路上，空氣只剩香水混雜著菸味，他看著後照鏡裡嘟著嘴的他的少爺，拿起鏡子想擦掉臉上的口紅印，想起剛才那車子裡充滿香水味的瞬間，不知怎麼的，他就一把怒火，他們倆人之間從什麼時候開始變得只剩尷尬，而不是小時候的無話不談。  
「文晸赫」鄭弼教喊了駕駛座的人「摁？」文晸赫抬頭看了一下照後鏡。  
「我想吃那個」明明知道對方在開車，他用手指指著玻璃外的甜點店，文晸赫往前開到了可以暫時停車的地方。  
文晸赫整個轉過頭，看著鄭弼教又吸了一口菸「少爺，不能再抽菸了，夫人又會念我的」伸長手就把香菸拿了過來，叼在自己嘴上。鄭弼教哼了一聲，「我要下去看，你快過來開門」

  
把菸捻熄開門繞到後座的地方，恭敬的打開車門把手放在車頂上防止他的少爺撞到，手伸出去將讓他拉著自己的手出來後，把車門關上跟著走到那間甜點店。  
玻璃櫃裡展示著各式各樣的杯子蛋糕，眼睛一亮看向文晸赫，鼻子一駑，「先生您好，幫我帶一個布朗尼還有各個口味的馬卡龍」  
文晸赫看了一眼，對裡面的人說道，鄭弼教滿意的點點頭，順手拿起一個棒棒糖，文晸赫幫他打開包裝，等著打包的時間，看著映在玻璃櫃上文晸赫的影子，還是那個他心底最帥氣最懂自己的人。  
結完帳，拿著甜點的文晸赫看著已經走出店門外吃著棒棒糖等他的鄭弼教，小痞小痞的蹲在地上卻是跟隻靠近的小狗在玩著，內心泛起了幾道漣漪，突然鄭弼教轉過頭來跟他對上了視線，然後含著棒棒糖對他笑了一下，害他心跳漏了好幾拍。

「你好慢，等一下我媽又要打電話來念你囉」鄭弼教見文晸赫踏出店，就開口虧了對方，然後不知道哪來的念頭，拉著文晸赫的手快步走回車旁，把甜點拿了過來「快點開門，傻瓜」  
他的少爺就該是這個樣子的，文晸赫心裡默默想著。回到車子裡，關上車門看著後照鏡裡笑的天真的鄭弼教，文晸赫滿足的發動油門，一顆心仍舊跳個不停，他知道他對他的少爺有著無法喝止的占有欲，那樣病態的想要碰他不想要別人靠近，才養成了他那麼依賴自己的個性，但是他是明知道自己不能也不可以這麼做，但卻變成現在這樣的情況。  
鄭弼教透過後照鏡看著文晸赫嚴肅的側臉，陽光讓自己看到他小麥肌膚上緋紅的樣子，呀，文晸赫啊你這個呆子，一個女人也激不到你，我真是要生氣了。

越想越生氣的鄭弼教，決定要不理文晸赫了。

一路上鄭弼教都沒在開口講話，文晸赫講了幾句之後也發現對方的沉默不再開口，做為一個好司機這樣的舉動是對的，但對於現在的情況，鄭弼教又更不爽了。  
文晸赫一直偷偷的看著後座的人，臉上細微的表情變化盡收眼底，一直在想他到底是哪理惹到了他親愛的小主子，兩個人就這樣各自想著心事回到了鄭氏宅邸。

「媽」「夫人」，一下車鄭夫人就站在門口，拉著他的大兒子就回到房間，文晸赫把鑰匙交給別人後，幾步路又回到他們身邊，「弼教啊，真是的快沒時間了呢」  
夫人停在更衣間裡拿起幾件西裝端詳著，「搞什麼嘛？今天那個什麼式的很重要嗎？」弼教把身上的襯衫脫掉女僕在一旁接住，文晸赫靜靜的站在旁邊等著，「你爸有投資，晚去不好」，「哦」弼教不在乎的應了一聲，腦袋卻轉著等一下怎麼逃離這個無趣的場合，文晸赫看著轉著眼珠子的弼教，微微笑了一下。

「你別想逃跑我提醒你」鄭夫人拿了一套全白的西裝在文晸赫眼前晃了晃「晸赫啊，這套如何？」文晸赫點點頭「夫人挑的都很好看」申夫人微笑著文晸赫拍了肩膀「你要幫我看好弼教，別讓他偷跑」然後把西裝拿給了文晸赫「快點幫他換上吧」，接著把女傭也給帶走，只剩他們兩個在更衣間裡。  
「你也出去」鄭弼教換上乾淨的襯衫，只剩褲子還沒換。「少爺，我幫你換比較快」說完就把鄭弼教拉了過來。

沒來得及反應的鄭弼教手一鬆褲子一下子就掉到腳下，弼教一呆整個臉都紅了起來把褲子抓起來打開門一腳就把文晸赫踢到門外去。  
「少爺，我又不是沒做過....」文晸赫在門外小聲的抗議，弼教怒氣沖沖的「閉嘴！」，那是因為那時我傻，他心裡想著。  
把褲子換好繫上皮帶才打開門，文晸赫看著他的少爺臉上的紅暈還沒退去，嘴角還有剛才吃布朗尼的巧克力，拿出紙巾幫他擦掉，多麼順其自然的動作，他們倆看著彼此直到被鄭夫人催促著他們倆人的聲音打斷，文晸赫尷尬的抿著唇替他的少爺拿好西裝外套跟在身後出門。

「我又不是小孩子，你以後在外面等就好」鄭弼教在上車之前念了一句，不過因為看著文晸赫的臉說，害他自己又害羞了起來。嘴角微微的上揚，等對方上車後文晸赫關好車門，快速的走到駕駛座準備開車「可是少爺，我不能違背夫人的話」然後發動引擎。  
「你是在頂嘴嗎，等一下我要偷跑然後讓你被罵」鄭弼教從前座的椅背上袋子裡拿出了一盒香菸，準備要抽菸。  
「少爺，不能抽菸」文晸赫慶幸自己只開出大門一點點，他立刻停車，下車打開後座的門，把整盒香菸拿走。

鄭弼教當然不甘心，那可是他唯一能穩定自己心神的東西，「唉西！」起身想拿回來卻不小心撞到車頂，痛的他大叫幾聲倒在文晸赫身上。  
他身上有Hugo香水和尼古丁混合的味道，弼教心想，「不準抽」文晸赫說完馬上把手上的菸盒往外一丟跟著坐在後座裡，手按著他的少爺撞到的地方輕輕的按著「很疼嗎？」，弼教把頭安心的靠在文晸赫的胸膛上，安心的接受他的服務，然後聽著他溫柔的聲音還有心臟快速跳動的聲音，我絕對要把你也拐走一起偷跑，他心裡想著。

「你自己還不是在抽。」鄭弼教手伸進了文晸赫西裝外套裡，從內袋裡面拿出一包菸，然後也往外丟。  
「所以我們扯平了？」文晸赫順了順對方的髮，讓鄭弼教坐好大手撫平有點皺的襯衫。  
「你不抽我就不抽」順手就幫文晸赫整理西裝，然後又偷摸了幾把。文晸赫發現自己有點不對勁，剛剛離鄭弼教太近害他有點走神，現在又被摸了幾下，他趕緊離開後座，回到駕駛座開車。

文晸赫決定放點音樂，不然他會被自己的心跳聲吵死，但才剛一打開就被命令關掉，他的頭有點痛，因為他剛發現自己竟然想親上去後，可是死命的阻止自己的，那可是他的少爺，他的命。  
鄭弼教讓文晸赫把音樂關掉，因為他覺得那會干擾到自己，他像往常一樣坐在左手邊，透過後照鏡看著文晸赫好看的側臉，聽著車子轟嚨的聲音，自從某一天他發現他忌妒所有可以跟文晸赫親近的女生，突然某天他發現自己心底對他的行為起了化學作用，他就不敢像以前一樣大喇喇正眼的看著他，他剛才甚至在期待他做些什麼。

文晸赫一路上一直偷看著鄭弼教，他知道他的少爺也一直看他，可他不敢去過問鄭弼教眼神裡的是不是一絲絲對他小小的愛戀，因為他只是他的少爺，就算想要些什麼也是不被允許的。  
車子開到一間六星級飯店外，這間飯店因為旁邊的沙灣而聞名，是各國藝人旅行的愛店，這次活動辦在這裡又讓飯店更加出名。  
「少爺，我們到了」文晸赫說完後讓飯店人員開了車門要鄭弼教下車「車子交給泊車的，你給我一起來。」說完就直接在門口等著文晸赫把車子的事情弄好。

文晸赫心底默默的緊張的，雖然他的外表看不出來，但鄭弼教是誰，他可看的一清二楚。  
他喜歡文晸赫陪他參加這種場合縱使有很多選擇，但他還是喜歡只文晸赫，因為可以展示他的帥氣風度、又可以看一向穩重的他難得的不安。

太陽逐漸西下，難得來到海邊他卻得去參加這種無聊的場合，有點不悅，文晸赫看出他主人的心思，他決定在開場之前先順好他的毛，免得隔天報紙又作怪。  
「少爺，我們走吧」，鄭弼教點點頭，但文晸赫卻走向進入會場的反方向，往飯店後方走去。

飯店後方就是美麗的沙灣，夕陽染色讓沙灣橙橙的，很漂亮。  
「你直接帶我出來好嗎」鄭弼教雖然這樣問，但卻順勢牽起對方的手不管穿著皮鞋還西裝，逕直的踩上沙灘玩著細碎的沙，文晸赫沒有看他只是把那手握的更緊「只帶你出來一下子，今天活動有自助餐還有你最愛喝的洋酒」，說完就拉著鄭弼教慢慢地走向沙灘前。

鄭弼教因為手上的力度與美麗的夕陽心情頓時好了起來，他跟著文晸赫的腳步慢慢繞著沙灘延岸走，太陽落到海裡時他們正好走到飯店正後方，裡面的大廳傳來音樂與吵雜的人聲，隔著落地窗他還看見忙著社交的人們和他們碰都不碰的食物。他又嘟起嘴來，真煩。  
文晸赫看的笑了，把他拉到階梯旁上的椅子坐好，蹲下身把他的鞋子脫掉，拿出口袋裡的手帕清理皮鞋裡的沙子，把皮鞋恢復成原本黑亮的顏色，拖起他晃在空中的腳幫他穿上，再站起弓著身，弼教只好順從的一步步往前，面對這個現實的世界，一步步想著等一下要用什麼理由開溜。

鄭弼教剛吃完蛋糕而且沒心情去Social，兩人便直接走進放映廳「少爺您的位置在前面，我會在最旁邊看著您的」文晸赫指著前排的座位，要對方趕快入座，只是鄭弼教似乎沒有想要往前去的意思，反而往另一邊走去。  
文晸赫見狀立刻追了上去，然後就看見他的少爺被一名女子給攔下，喔原來是那個全身刺鼻香水味的女人。  
「鄭少爺真巧你也在這裡」那女人像個八抓章魚直接貼在了鄭弼教身上，文晸赫看著他的少爺皺起眉頭「不好意思小姐，我們認識嗎？」鄭弼教不著痕跡的推開那女子，只見那女子又用令人作嘔的聲音說著她是今天跟他在車上的女子，鄭弼教沒等對方把話說完就欠身離開。

「嘖」文晸赫處理完蜂擁而上的媒體後，就聽到他的少爺不屑的一聲，女人沒有眼力沒發現鄭少爺的不悅還往前追上擠眉弄眼的想暗示什麼，鄭弼教有禮貌的對記者們道歉後沒等燈暗就離開會場。  
真後悔，要不是這個呆子，自己也不會招惹上那個女人。  
文晸赫小步的跟了上去，那女人的香水在他少爺的身上還聞得到，那女人的唇印竟然印到了他的少爺白晳的皮膚上，想到剛才在車上的事，他真的恨不得抓起他的少爺痛打他的屁股。

在文晸赫沒來得及思考時，他的動作先他一步的抓住鄭弼教的手，把他拖去一旁的廁所去，拿出口袋裡的手帕沾濕想把口紅的痕跡擦掉。  
「痛....」，他的司機終於生氣了，鄭弼教想著。  
好不容易把唇印給擦乾淨，文晸赫把手帕給洗乾淨後放回口袋裡「少爺，下次請注意一點」。

鄭弼教看著文晸赫緊張的樣子忍不住笑了出來「你在吃醋嗎？」，抬手戳了文晸赫有點僵硬的臉。  
「少爺，我只是要擦乾淨那個唇印」文晸赫低著頭沒有看鄭弼教  
「你明明在吃醋，不要以為我看不出來」發現眼前的人沒有看他，鄭弼教就捏著文晸赫的臉要他看。

文晸赫不敢看他，可能怕正眼直視了心底的那點心思就被摸透一樣，鄭弼教雙手捏住文晸赫的臉頰把他面向自己，他不懂他都做到這地步的，這個男人還在遲疑什麼，吃醋吃成這樣，眼中明明就只有自己，他等的夠久了，他不想再等下去，但他高傲的自尊心不容許自己先跨出這一步。  
「沒有是嗎？算了，今晚不想待了，我想去玩，好好的玩一玩，找誰好呢？」把文晸赫放開，走到洗手台去想用水去掉一些香水味，「你不要跟來了，你等一下就回家」關掉水龍頭拿出手機滑著。  
「少爺」文晸赫把鄭弼教的手機搶了過來「我不能離開你」然後手機放進自己的西裝內袋。  
「因為我是你少爺？」鄭弼教手伸進內袋想拿出手機，卻被文晸赫一把抓住，「你幹嘛，我要走了」手想收回來可文晸赫又不放手，「你一直都是我的少爺」文晸赫拉著鄭弼教到一間隔間裡。

「就只有這個原因？駁回！」鄭弼教更惱了，果然被他猜中，他靠近文晸赫一直到他們臉與臉的距離只有0.5公分。

「夫人交待我的事我一定要做好」文晸赫幾乎能聞到他的少爺嘴裡的巧克力味，他心跳的很快。  
「所以我的話就不用聽？」弼教看著慌了心神的文晸赫，再一步逼進，如果不是自己的自尊心，他真的很想親上去，這個他從小就愛慕的男人。  
「你想要我怎麼做？放你出去是不可能的。」狹小的空間，他反過來制住靠近的少爺，把他困在自己與門之間。

「我要你承認吃醋」  
鄭弼教也不管自己被困在文晸赫雙臂之間，又更靠近對方就好像要接吻一般。  
這回文晸赫語塞，他沒有資格對眼前的人說這句話「少爺，你知道我不能說，我也不會說的」文晸赫拉開兩人之間的距離，再這樣下去他就要忍不住吻上那精緻的唇了。


	2. Chapter 2

 

鄭弼教抬腳踢文晸赫的小腿「我要你說你就要說！」  
文晸赫的小腿骨脛被踢了下，吃痛的彎起身卻不小心掃過鄭弼教的臉頰，很誘人很柔軟，臉上泛紅不知道是因為痛還是害羞，他覺得他們倆個人太近了，這樣不行。  
鄭弼教裝作不心疼的樣子又準備踩他一腳，簡直想把剛才的怒氣都出在他身上一樣，他突然覺得委屈起來，這個男人究竟想要把自己逼到什麼地步，眼眶頓時紅了「你，你....」。  
看到話都說不出來的弼教，臉氣的漲紅眼眶濕了，文晸赫徹底慌了，抱住他的少爺，卻還是什麼都說不出來，手卻圈的緊緊的。

「你抱我幹嘛」鄭弼教嘴上說著，手悄悄的抱住了文晸赫。  
依舊沒有出聲，文晸赫發現他的臉碰到了鄭弼教的脖子，他忍不住偷偷在嫩嫩的脖子上親了一下。  
「呀，你睡著了嗎？」好像上一個動作沒讓他抱滿意一樣，他放開手後解開文晸赫西裝的扣子，伸進了西裝裡，只隔著襯衫再次抱了文晸赫，還摸了摸對方寬大的背。  
咚咚咚，文晸赫要被自己的心跳聲給淹沒了，他現在好想直接吻上他的少爺。

「你是不是想親我？」鄭弼教清楚的聽到文晸赫的心跳聲，當然還包括自己的，那個人的嘴唇很熱貼在皮膚上像是要燙傷一樣的灼熱。  
文晸赫還是沒有說話，他腦袋裡裝不下任何東西，他現在眼裡是鄭弼教、只聞得到少爺身上淡淡的香水味，心底只有他，滿滿的他，他一聲不吭的下巴頂住弼教的肩窩。  
「我只要你點頭」鄭弼教沒有耐心地，靠近文晸赫的耳朵，輕聲說著，用著他覺得是這輩子覺得最低的要求，無辜的語調彷彿那是他長大到現在最卑微的請求。

「我要你吻我」  
這句話像個核子彈在文晸赫的腦裡炸開，他的腦子還沒思考要怎麼消化時，文晸赫的唇就已經吻上了鄭弼教。  
兩人像是分開已久的戀人一般，吻得很纏綿，文晸赫沒忍住把對方的襯衫給扯了出來，扣子一顆一顆的解開，唇緩緩的往下輕吮著。  
鄭弼教急速的呼吸著，他沒想到文晸赫會如此迫不及待，好像他讓文晸赫忍了很久一樣，而現在鄭弼教腦子亂哄哄的看著文晸赫在他伸上耕耘著。

文晸赫吻上他的喉間、鎖骨、一直到胸前，他有點急不可耐，那是他曾經在夜裡幻想過的滋味，而每到白天他又得面對現實的抹去，但現在他可以不用這麼做，這個男人就在自己眼前他正細細品嘗著，內心的火苗突然被點燃，一下子就將他的理智燃燒殆盡。  
鄭弼教身體發麻，文晸赫每個停留在身上的吻都像麻藥般讓他完全無法動彈，但他想要吻他，現在立刻，「文晸赫」男人的頭抬起來對上一臉害羞又渴望的眼神，鄭弼教沒有猶豫太久，抬起頭就吻住文晸赫，又深又纏綿。  
這次文晸赫不再猶豫，單手固定住鄭弼教的頭另一手摟緊腰，舌尖在對方的口腔內侵略著，汲取對方的津液。鄭弼教被文晸赫的攻略搞得全身無力，只能用雙手環上對方的頸子，確保自己能夠繼續的被吻著，不過鄭弼教沒想到他好像喚醒了一頭野獸，而這頭野獸發狂似的想要自己。

一個低吟，文晸赫突然離開可口的嘴唇，看著少爺迷濛的眼神內心躁鬱不已，暫時壓住心中的野獸把他的少爺衣服穿好抱住他就離開了廁所，鄭弼教一臉疑惑擔心他是不是又退縮了，緊緊的抓住文晸赫的衣角。  
電影應該已經開始了吧，走道上空無一人，文晸赫突然抱起他的少爺就往門外走去，以為他想離開「文，文晸赫，反悔就不是男人」，鄭弼教忍不住開口，聲音裡帶點膽怯的顫抖。  
「那裡不適合少爺」，「頭低下來」，鄭弼教把頭埋進他的胸膛聽到他辦理check in的聲音。

眨了眨眼，鄭弼教把臉藏的很好，直到又重新到了沒人的地方，「我可以自己走嗎？」小聲的問。  
文晸赫停頓了幾秒把他放了下來，然後牽起鄭弼教的手，剛好電梯來了他們一起走了進去。  
在電梯裡鄭弼教想到文晸赫剛剛的樣子，開口就問「你…你是不是想很久了？！」

這個問題文晸赫就不敢回答了，因為他確實常常趁著鄭弼教睡著的時候，坐在床邊看著他的少爺睡覺，然後偷偷的在可愛的臉頰上親一下，每天都這樣子，變成了文晸赫的習慣。  
但他不能說，他什麼都不能說，今天只是一個夢可能實現了，他怕突然說出口的話他會被當成變態，然後他的少爺就不要他了。

電梯爬上樓頂，鄭弼教固執想要聽到他的回答，站在電梯門口不肯走，「告訴我你是不是想很久了？！」  
文晸赫拿他的少爺沒輒，他快速的親他的臉頰一下「等一下你就知道了」在他唇邊細語，很快的他們進到房裡，一個可以看到海景與市景充滿落地窗的大套房，一關上房門鄭弼教立刻跳到文晸赫身上咬住他的耳垂說：你要怎麼讓我知道？

笑著把他的少爺放到了床上「我現在就要讓你知道」，說完後就覆上鄭弼教，對著剛剛被他吻了兩次的唇柔柔的吻上去。  
手環上了文晸赫的頸子，鄭弼教感覺到這次對方傳來的溫柔，不過他身上多了隻游移的手，害他整個人又更熱，開始扭動。  
瞇著眼看對方的反應，這跟文晸赫想像的幾乎是一樣的，迷戀的把這軀體都撫摸過了一次，聽著對方口中小小聲的呻吟。

幾乎是想把弼教吞噬掉的用力，文晸赫吸吮著柔嫩的唇瓣舌頭交纏住，呻吟聲讓整他個人都熱起來，呼吸越來越沉重。  
雙手迫不及待的拉起早先替他穿好的衣服，從襯衫下擺伸進去撫摸他的身體，原本躁鬱的心情沒有獲得舒解，只有越來越濃烈的欲望在控制他，他覺得不夠他覺得他還想要再觸碰的多一點。  
弼教看著漸漸失控的文晸赫感到滿足，天知道他想了多少辦法就是為了這一幕，他雙手拉開文晸赫腰間的皮帶，摸上他跨間的隆起，這樣做簡直是把野獸釋放出來無虞。

很明顯感受到對方的震驚，鄭弼教變本加厲的拉下對方的內褲，用手握住了那硬挺。  
文晸赫放開了被他蹂躪過後的唇，露出邪魅的笑問「你是不是想很久了？」，他感覺到他的少爺開始套弄他的陰莖「摁...應該沒你想的久吧」  
拇指故意在頂端摩擦，鄭弼教很滿意的聽到對方變快的喘息聲。當然文晸赫不會讓鄭弼教玩太久，他把襯衫給扯開，低頭從鎖骨一路吸吮到小腹。

一手摸住鄭弼教的乳頭，文晸赫逗弄著不放惹得他輕吟不已，一手解開他少爺的褲子，隔著內褲同樣也握住已經挺起來的陰莖，「你知道我是怎麼想的嗎？」  
文晸赫一路從他的小腹往下舔砥，直到親吻鄭弼教的陰莖，他隔著一層布親吻啃咬，那樣不上不下的力道讓鄭弼教輕顫，甚至停下揉弄的動作，像觸電般從尾股發麻至頭頂，他快受不了了。  
「文...文晸赫」細微的求救聲，文晸赫看著布都濕了一片，一把拉下他的褲子，含住畏顫的陰莖舌頭滑動著侍奉他的主人。

「少爺，還可以嗎？」文晸赫好喜歡聽鄭弼教喊他的名字，尤其是現在根本就是他的興奮劑，他一次一次的把他少爺的陰莖含入最深處，再用點力道吸吮著。  
「摁…赫吶…放開」下一秒鄭弼教就全部射進了文晸赫嘴裡。「少爺，舒服嗎?」文晸赫把射出來的精液全都吞了下去。  
鄭弼教喘著氣回答不出話來，文晸赫看著全身緋紅衣衫不整的鄭弼教感覺到自己身下又硬了幾分。

他把鄭弼教扶起來讓他靠在自己身上，往手上吐出一點精液合著口水他細細的按摩起鄭弼教的菊穴週圍，一陣發癢的感覺惹得弼教往他身上蹭了蹭，文晸赫硬挺的陰莖頂住鄭弼教的小腹，他笑了一下，雙手又握了上去，頂端吐出了一些精水他不停的撫動著「晸赫啊，舒服嗎？」  
悶哼一聲，文晸赫想著他的少爺怎麼一直在挑戰他的極限，手指慢慢插入鄭弼教的後穴，聽見身上的人小聲的呻吟，又繼續深入到了後穴。  
第一次有物體從自己的後面插入，鄭弼教覺得很緊張，因為他偷偷的研究了兩個男生要如何…，然後他看著握在手裡的陰莖，他害怕他會痛到昏過去。

「會很舒服的」文晸赫感受到他的少爺在緊張，在他耳邊悄聲說著，含住他的耳垂一路下滑到白晳的脖子直到胸口，忍著陰莖腫脹的痛苦慢慢的擴張那個小洞。  
鄭弼教看著滿頭大汗的文晸赫心一時軟了起來，他有點害怕但他更多的是期待，乳尖忽然被咬住，他心裡一驚，又癢又痛的感覺讓他忘了害怕，後穴被異物進入的不適感在慢慢的適應中，他雙手抱住文晸赫的背，兩人的陰莖互相摸擦著，文晸赫另一隻安撫自己身體的大手，炙熱的在身上游移。  
「少爺」文晸赫輕吻了鄭弼教的嘴角「我要進去了」接著就將對方稍稍的抬起一點，陰莖對準了那個他想要已久的後穴，緩緩的插入。

大口大口的喘氣，鄭弼教在最後還是有點害怕，抱緊對方的脖子吻上了文晸赫的唇。  
文晸赫立刻反應過來把吻加深，讓他的少爺能夠放鬆一點好讓他能夠順利的進入。  
等到整根沒入後，兩人同時放開了對方「文晸赫你太大了」，鄭弼教感覺到他體內碰到文晸赫的地方，都要燒焦了。

這對男人來說無虞是稱讚，文晸赫笑著吻去他的少爺因為疼痛滴下的眼淚，為了自己他付出的真的超過他的想像「你喜歡嗎？」  
動了一下惹得鄭弼教敏感的輕呼一聲「你白痴啊」潛台詞就是你問這什麼鬼問題，他不知道文晸赫在等什麼，雖然害怕但他想要文晸赫開心，他咬住文晸赫的鼻子「吶，告訴我你舒服嗎？」  
「你不知道嗎？」文晸赫開始動起下身，他忍的夠久了，頻律漸漸加快的抽插，鄭弼教從一開始的不適開始感覺到文晸赫巨大的陰莖摩擦自已腸壁的快感。

「摁...哈...」聲音在文晸赫的耳邊，他看到他的少爺抱緊他瞇著有些失焦的眼，在享受著他們在做的事情，這個樣子真的太可愛了。  
文晸赫一次一次的插入，突然頂到了一處敏感，他驚呼了一聲，沒想到文晸赫查覺到他的顫抖，之後每次的頂入都往那敏感帶刺去，鄭弼教只能無力的在文晸赫身上呻吟著。  
陰莖被緊緊咬住的快感和他可愛少爺迷離的雙眼讓文晸赫失去理智，他把鄭弼教放倒在床上枕頭墊住腰部把他的腿放自已肩上就猛力的抽插起來，鄭弼教因為快感不住的呻吟，他原本以為只有疼痛，想不到男人之間的性愛是這般感覺，興奮的大聲呻吟起來，那如同助情一樣的性感嗓音讓文晸赫射了出來，刺激著弼教的腸壁，讓他輕顫，但文他的陰莖卻脹的難受，雙重刺激下讓他眼淚滴了出來。

鑒於文晸赫他忍耐多年，他現在要好好的把那些年的份都好好的討回來，像施虐狂一樣看到鄭弼教的眼淚與潮紅的身體，他又硬了起來，也管不了鄭弼教的呼叫又進入第二次的抽插。  
「你...啊...」鄭弼教發現文晸赫又開始了手推拒著對方，卻變成了撫摸胸膛。

「少爺對不起，我忍很久了」說完牽起對方的一隻手，然後一點一點崇拜著輕吻，腰上的動作卻是越來越快。  
聽到文晸赫說的話，鄭弼教在內心笑了出來，原來他不是單方面的愛戀文晸赫。

他摸上文晸赫雕刻般的臉孔，那樣帥氣那樣剛毅，這個男人是自己的，文晸赫握住他的手不斷輕吻「ah..嗯...文晸赫，我要你吻我」他又摸上他結實的胸肌輕撫，鄭弼教感覺自己的後穴已經發麻了但快感又止不住的衝頂，文晸赫像撫慰似的摸上他發硬的陰莖，卻沒想到他眼前一白就射了出來，射在文晸赫的腹部上。  
「少爺，你太快了」文晸赫握住他軟掉的陰莖，吻上他泛紅的雙頰，吻住他剛才叫喊自己名字的雙唇，那聲音太過動人。  
鄭弼教才不管文晸赫說什麼，他只要文晸赫的唇，他專心的吻著啃咬著那個令他興奮的人，手在對方身上到處游移，雙腿纏上了文晸赫的腰。  
不斷套弄著對方的陰莖直到再次挺立，文晸赫用拇指輕輕的撫弄頂端，惹的鄭弼教一震顫抖。

文晸赫覺得自己根本就是個野獸，現在眼前淫彌的鄭弼教不是他的少爺而是他的食物，他握起鄭弼教的屁股蛋讓自己再深入一點，看到動情的鄭弼教像食髓知味一樣，他開始自己扭動屁股，摸不夠似的不斷搜索文晸赫的身體，文晸赫的陰莖在他體內，他甚至能感覺到他陰莖上的青筋，想到他就興奮不已。

「弼教」文晸赫還是喊了他少爺的名字，他現在品嘗的是他的弼教，不是那個像王子般的少爺「我愛你」，說完又是一陣猛烈抽插，鄭弼教聽著對方的愛語開心的笑了，「我也是」然後舔了舔對方頸子上的薄汗，接著吸吮著在那地方印上自己的痕跡。  
把他的弼教翻側身，他不知道自己怎麼搞的，腦袋裡只裝著那句「我也是」，幾乎整根抽出又整根没入，他的弼教瘋狂的接受自己，剛才射出的精液合著腸液讓陰莖順利的進入，不斷的撞擊弼教的敏感點，陣陣忘情的呻吟後穴吸住陰莖不放，文晸赫忍不住射出來，一注又一注的灌在弼教的小腹上，弼教抬頭溫柔又撫媚的看著自己，竟然靠近自己對它舔吮起來，把上面沾滿的精水一一舔入嘴裡吞下。

「好吃嗎？」文晸赫擦去鄭弼教嘴邊的液體，他的弼教這樣子讓他又想要再來一次，可這次是第一次，是他們的第一次，文晸赫只能把對方抱好緊緊箍在自己懷裡。  
鄭弼教看著文晸赫的臉，又抬手摸了摸「你終於肯承認了」，鄭弼教再次笑了出來。文晸赫才想到他的弼教少爺還在記仇，輕輕捏了對方的臉「少爺，今天要回家嗎？」  
想了一下，鄭弼教點點頭，他想回那個文晸赫自在的地方。但他現在不想動，身體懶洋洋的，感覺到有什麼東西從他後穴流出，一想到那是文晸赫的精液就紅了臉，他都不知道自己能那麼大膽。

文晸赫站起來把他的少爺抱起來，走進浴室，花灑的水流出來倒在他們倆人身上，弼教享受著文晸赫的服務，他其實要的就是那簡單的一句，他很小氣但他這次意外的寬宏大量竟然要求這麼低，嗯，他的小氣是有目的性的。他們把沐浴乳倒在彼此身上，這個男人的身材怎麼能這麼好，他想著。  
「痾，」文晸赫看著鄭弼教在自己的身上到處抹著沐浴乳「少爺我可以自己來的」接著就看到鄭弼教不悅的眼神，然後某個地方抹去。  
抓住在自己身上點火的手，文晸赫可不想在浴室再來一發，這樣他的少爺會感冒的「弼教...」文晸赫沙啞的喊著。

鄭弼教調皮的笑了出來，文晸赫看出他的壞心眼，抓住他的雙手困在背後，手指伸進他的後穴清理著。鄭弼教因為這樣憤恨的咬住文晸赫的肩膀，讓他吃痛的叫了出來「我親愛的少爺，我是為你好」文晸赫苦澀的笑著。  
悶哼著，手指在後穴的感覺讓鄭弼教想起剛剛在床上的情景，他想了想如果在浴室再來一次不知道會如何，鄭弼教不怕死的開始親吻著眼前的人。  
文晸赫慶幸自己受過忍耐的訓練，所以在鄭弼教開始動作的那刻，他咬著牙繼續幫他少爺把精液弄出來，只是文晸赫不知道自己一直壓抑下去會發生什麼事，他希望他的少爺別在玩了。

屈身上去吻著他的男人，鄭弼教從對方的眼眉一直到嘴唇，文晸赫強忍著不理他，鄭弼教不死心的握住他頂住自己的肉棒揉著，舌頭滑過他的胸肌咬住他的乳頭，舌頭舔砥吸吮，他的臉都熱了他不信這樣他還忍的住。  
文晸赫最後還是敵不過他的少爺，一把把鄭弼教抱了起來抵在牆上吻了上去，接著不管鄭弼教的驚呼，直接把陰莖插進了後穴裡開始抽插著，還好他剛剛把精液都給弄乾淨了，也還好他的少爺一臉很舒服的在他眼前呻吟著，要不然他可是會很有罪惡感的。  
滿意的抱著文晸赫的頭，鄭弼教發現他好喜歡看著他的晸赫失控，腿緊緊纏著對方很有力的腰，他故意大聲呻吟著。

聽到他的少爺大聲叫著還喊了他的名子，文晸赫失去理智一把抱著鄭弼教的屁股，被放到一旁的梳妝台上又是一陣猛烈的撞擊，這比剛才在床上刺激許多，弼教心想。  
'啪啪啪'的聲音與呻吟聲在浴室裡迴盪，他不停撫摸這個好看的男人，怎麼覺得他一個充滿慾望的眼神就能讓自己溶化。  
文晸赫突然發現他好像寵壞了他的少爺，不過他很是樂意，用舌尖玩弄鄭弼教的乳頭，另一手在後穴那裡徘徊，跟著陰莖一起進出著。

猛烈的抽插還有胸前的動作讓鄭弼教開始頭昏腦脹，他大概是要被文晸赫給操昏了吧，靠在對方的肩上，悄悄地伸出舌頭舔著他好看的耳廓。  
鄭弼教帶著哭聲的嗓音在呻吟著，舌尖像底下那人的動作一樣淺進淺出他的耳洞，淚腺受到刺激不住的流淚，但他像著了魔一樣想要更多，陰莖腫脹不已上下磨擦文晸赫的小腹尋求安慰，文晸赫卻不理他，他不是故意的，而是他無暇顧及那個小鄭弼教。  
「弼教，我的弼教，你怎麼能這麼甜，我好想把你吃下肚」他嘴裡擠出難得的甜言蜜語，鄭弼教一想到他們此刻正連結在一起，身體比腦袋更先行動，後穴一縮讓文晸赫差點把持不住。

「你不是正在…啊！」話說完，鄭弼教就射出來，剛剛的愛語雖然不是特別甜，但他聽了好開心，於是又一次的高潮。  
文晸赫看著又射出來的他少爺，將小腹上的精液畫開又抹在自己手指上一一舔舐，把精液都含在嘴裡，吻上他淫蕩的又可愛的弼教，最後幾次的抽插才射出來，不過他這次很貼心的在最後一秒離開少爺的後穴，而是射在對方的腿間。

鄭弼教整個人掛在文晸赫的身上，拖拖拉拉的總算把身體清理乾淨，文晸赫穿回他的西裝看向手錶時，已經午夜，不知道電影散場了沒，他不想八卦雜誌或不明人士來打擾他們，走出房間就往飯店側門去，這次他們手牽著手就像熱戀中的情侶。  
看著他的男人的背影，鄭弼教想著剛才的蜜語耳朵熱了起來，他決定他今晚一定要偷偷爬上這個男人的床。

「少爺，等下回去之後請直接回房休息」文晸赫加快了油門，因為時間有點晚了，而且他剛剛讓少爺這麼累，突如其來的罪惡感讓他有點不敢直視他的少爺。  
鄭弼教哼了哼當做回應，腦子裡都是剛剛文晸赫失控的畫面，早知道他就早點這麼做了，突然想到他還找了一個噁心女人來陪他演戲，雖然還是發現對方的心意，而此刻看著文晸赫的側臉在黑夜裡，鄭弼教傾身親了文晸赫的臉頰。  
往黑暗的路邊煞車，在昏暗的燈光下，文晸赫轉頭握住鄭弼教的頭回吻，深深的一吻，甜膩的又侵略性的一吻，當他覺得滿足後放開時溫柔的笑著看向他的少爺，再轉頭回去再度催促著油門。鄭弼教看著文晸赫依戀的眼神，眼睛充滿溫柔的竉溺，對自己任性的要求完美滿足，就連愛也是，他起身硬是坐到前座去，握住他的手看著不再僅僅是主僕關係的戀人，他們有好多日子要過，要好多愛可以索取，閉上雙眼休息，只要他知道當他到達目的地時他也在就可以了。

到宅邸之後，文晸赫看著睡著的少爺，一把就抱出車外往屋子裡走，不知道是自然反應還是故意，鄭弼教還把手環在對方的頸子上，不過還好他們從小到大一直都這麼親密，大家也只是瞄過一眼。  
到了房間，文晸赫把他的少爺放到了大床上「少爺，請您放手」，他的少爺閉著眼，手一直不放開他的頸部。  
「你要陪我睡」鄭弼教開口，但文晸赫只是把他少爺的手放了下來「少爺，我不能睡你的床」，然後就鞠躬離開了房間。

在心裡罵了幾句，鄭弼教思考過後跳下床，打算到文晸赫的房間。  
他的房間其實就在隔壁而已，而且中間還有個門直接相連，可文晸赫好像從來沒有打開過中間那到門，都從正常的門進出，但鄭弼教不知道文晸赫每天都從那扇門來看他。

站在房間相連的門旁，鄭弼教不知道為什麼有點緊張，他打開門就看到換衣服換到一半的文晸赫。  
「少爺，怎麼還不睡呢」停下動作文晸赫裸著上半身走向對方「我要跟你睡」鄭弼教就推開文晸赫，自逕走到了比他的床還要小許多的單人床躺下。

原本大字型攤開躺在床上的鄭弼教，正試著床的柔軟度和彈性，卻沒想到當他發現文晸赫走近時是光著身體的，除了一件內褲還穿著，有點可惜，不對，「呀！你有羞恥心嗎你」。  
「少爺，平常我都是裸睡的，這樣你還要睡這裡嗎？」文晸赫拉開被子鑽進去，鄭弼教啊你可不能被看扁「哼，怎麼可能不」但身體卻不自覺的縮了起來紅了耳朵。  
文晸赫笑了笑，他把他的少爺撈近靠在自己胸膛上，兩人感受到彼此的熱氣，鄭弼教頭靠過去，輕輕的在他情人的嘴角上留下一吻，文晸赫微微低頭，輕輕的在他的愛人頭上留下一吻。

  
「睡吧，我不會再逃的」，鄭弼教紅著臉猶豫一下就靠在文晸赫的胸膛上安心的閉上雙眼，「晚安」。

 


End file.
